


Укрепляя узы

by EliLynch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, гет но слэш, групповой секс, квазиинцест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Как-то раз Йонду предложил Питеру снять одну девушку на двоих.





	Укрепляя узы

Отцы мальчишек с Земли, желая доставить своим детям удовольствие и заодно научить чему-то полезному, брали их с собой на рыбалку, мастерили домики на деревьях, строили шалаши, читали им умные книги перед сном или, на худой конец, увозили на охоту, где учили правильно убивать диких животных.  
Йонду решил позвать его с собой в бордель. И не просто оплатить для него девушку, как он делал это раньше, сопровождая выдачу юнитов глумливыми комментариями на тему того, что Питер себе все руки скоро сотрет, коли продолжит забавляться в одиночестве, а руки ему нужны для будущих великих свершений (грабежей, афер, убийств…), а… Снять им одну девушку на двоих.  
— Посмотришь, как это правильно делается. — заявил он, самодовольно улыбнувшись. — Я слишком мало внимания уделял твоему половому воспитанию, ага. Пора восполнять пробелы.  
Питер не знал, шутил он или говорил всерьез. Что там, он до сих пор находился в неведении относительно того, могли ли его сожрать Опустошители! Йонду был существом закрытым, запаянным намертво, покрепче любых сейфов. Чувствовал одно, говорил другое. Легко изображал сильные эмоции, когда на самом деле ему было плевать, а потом вдруг срывал реальный гнев на окружающих, цепляясь к пустякам. Поймать его на лжи было невозможно, в их общении Питер зачастую ориентировался не на слова Йонду, а на его мимику и интонации голоса.  
Спорить с «папой» Питер за годы, проведенные им у Опустошителей, тоже не научился. Можно было, разумеется, встать в позу и заявить, что идея совершенно ебанутая, Йонду больной и не лечится, а он, Питер, вовсе не хочет никого сегодня трахать, тем более в присутствии отцовской фигуры, но что толку? Оборжут, назовут слабаком и весь следующий месяц будут поручать ему самую грязную работу. Это он уже проходил, после того, как его застукали у борделя с букетом цветов. Это был его первый раз, блин! Он хотел почувствовать себя джентльменом, хотел, чтобы эта ночь не для него одного стала особенной.  
Ну, она и стала. Особенно плохой.  
Так что к нынешнему предложению Йонду следовало отнестись с энтузиазмом. Может, он вообще таким образом извинялся за сказанные ранее грубости и искренне считал, что делает доброе дело. _Ну-ну, утешай себя._  
— Л-ладно, — сказал семнадцатилетний Питер, отчаянно краснея. — Но девушку я буду выбирать сам!

Зачем он это сказал?  
Проходя вдоль шеренги девушек, выстроившихся перед ним по приказу Йонду, и под его же пристальным наблюдением, Питер умирал от стыда и неловкости.  
— Какую ты хочешь? — будничным тоном поинтересовалась у него хозяйка борделя, дама внушительных размеров, кутающаяся в розовую шубку. Можно подумать, что он блюдо в кафешке выбирает.  
То ли он придавал сексу слишком большое значение, то ли окружали его сплошные… да понятно какой вариант правильный. Мама бы им отнюдь не гордилась, видя, что он тут вытворяет. Блять, нет. Нужно новое правило: «никогда не вспоминать о маме, находясь в борделе».  
Вот, допустим, киборги, им же и правда все равно, что клиенты вытворяют с их роботизированными телами. Или нет? Может, одной этой мыслью он нарушает их права? Как бы то ни было, с киборгами-проститутками Питер больше не связывался. Попробовал один раз и в процессе не мог избавиться от мысли, что с тем же успехом мог трахнуть тостер.  
Когда Питер в очередной раз прошел мимо Йонду, тот замахнулся и шлепнул его по заднице.  
— Будешь выбирать слишком долго, сюда явятся новые клиенты и примут тебя за местного работника. — произнес он и хохотнул, довольный шуткой. — А что, это идея! Все равно ты на ограблениях уже нихрена никуда не пролезаешь. Сраный Винни-Пух.  
Питер в очередной раз пожалел, что раньше знакомил Йонду с классическими произведениями земной детской литературы. Йонду вечно интерпретировал их неправильно.

В конце концов Питер выбрал худую девушку с длинными темными волосами и зеленоватой кожей, решив, что вместе с ней они будут смотреться красиво: синее, зеленое и он со своей бледной кожей.  
Да, дохуя ценитель прекрасного. Как будто что-то плохое.

Что же, тут он не прогадал. Его член начал подавать первые признаки жизни еще после того, как девушка, раздевшись, забралась на постель и встала поперек кровати на четвереньки, а стоило Йонду пристроиться к ней сзади (он раздеваться не стал, просто небрежным движением расстегнул молнию на брюках), как Питер понял, что ему срочно нужно на что-то отвлечься, если он не хочет позорно кончить себе в штаны прямо сейчас.  
Такая реакция тела его даже расстроила. Совсем он, что ли, извращенец, если заводится, глядя, как Йонду грубо хватает девушку за бедра и притягивает ближе? Йонду ему вроде как заменил отца. _Вот именно, что вроде как. Нормальный отец сюда не привел бы._

Йонду покосился на Питера и осклабился.  
— Особого приглашения ждешь?  
Вздрогнув от его окрика, Питер поспешно скинул с себя одежду, шагнул ближе к кровати и едва не застонал в голос, когда девушка обхватила рукой его полувозбужденный член. Как и прежде, он не знал, куда принято глядеть в подобных ситуациях. На девушку смотреть было неловко, и поэтому он ( _плохая идея!_ ) перевел взгляд на Йонду, сперва уставившись куда-то в область его живота, а затем машинально посмотрев ниже. Блять. До сегодняшнего вечера Питер не знал, что у Йонду настолько внушительный ( _жезл любви_ — глупо подсказало подсознание), и мог спокойно существовать, обходясь без этих сведений. Стоило получить их, и начались проблемы даже с дыханием.

Девушке, наверное, будет больно. Принимать в себя такое… В период полового созревания Питер пару раз задумывался о том, что именно находится у Йонду между ног, полагая, что там могут обнаружиться ктулховские щупальца или какая иная неведомая инопланетная хрень. Но нет. Ура, Шерлок, тайна раскрыта. У него обычный пенис, прямой, с отчетливо проступающими венами. Просто большой и синий.  
 _Какое чувство наполненности, наверное, ощущаешь, когда в тебе находится член таких размеров_. У Питера по спине пробежали мурашки, и он шумно выдохнул через рот.  
Девушка задвигала рукой быстрее, явно считая его реакцию результатом своих трудов, но спустя несколько секунд ей пришлось отпустить его член и вцепиться в бортик кровати обеими руками, чтобы не свалиться с нее. Йонду не собирался озабочиваться всякими мелочами вроде прелюдии или надевания презерватива. Однажды он сказал Питеру, что к центаврианцам никакие венерические болячки не липнут, и Питер до сих пор не знал, правду он говорил или нет.  
Девушке только и оставалось, что охать и выгибать спину, в то время как Йонду нетерпеливо проталкивался в нее, а затем, не дав времени привыкнув, задвигался в размеренном темпе.  
— Не забывай, что тебе заплатили за двух клиентов, — наставительно произнес он в перерыве между толчками, и девушка послушно приоткрыла рот, подсказывая Питеру, как именно он может поучаствовать в общем процессе.  
Его член она больше облизывала, чем сосала, и Питер не мог ее за это винить. Сложно удовлетворять потребности второго клиента, когда первый то и дело дергает тебя назад, размашистыми движениями вбиваясь в твое тело.  
Питера все равно не слишком волновало, что там она делает. Он не мог перестать наблюдать за Йонду. Вот он лениво проводит рукой по позвоночнику девушки и снова вцепляется в ее бедра, с такой силой, что костяшки светлеют. По-звериному скалит зубы каждый раз, как входит до конца. Слизывает капли пота, выступающие над верхней губой, и дышит, тяжело, с присвистом, кажется, еще немного, и вызовет сюда свою смертоносную стрелу.  
Сердце Питера бешено стучало в груди, а мысли путались из-за возбуждения. Ему вдруг захотелось представить, что это он — на кровати, на четвереньках, выпячивает задницу, чувствуя прикосновения шершавых ладоней Йонду. Это на его бедрах останутся отчетливые следы от пальцев, это он завтра с трудом сможет встать с постели и еще долгое время после того, как с ним закончат, будет ощущать в себе член партнера. Он не пожалуется, не вскрикнет от боли, сам будет напрашиваться на следующий раз…  
Пошлые звуки, коими давно наполнилась комната, теперь казались ему своеобразной музыкой с определенным ритмом. Нарастающее возбуждение стирало грань между дозволенным и запретным, и без того истончившуюся за годы, проведенным им у Опустошителей. Он рано узнал о том, как именно могут доставлять друг другу удовольствие мужчина и женщина или партнеры одного пола. Правда, на попойках Опустошителей удовольствие обычно получал лишь тот, кому удавалось пристроиться сверху, но Питера эта позиция в любом случае не привлекала. Оставаясь наедине с девушками, он все равно предпочитал уступать инициативу им, а сам укладывался на спину и включал плеер, первым делом разыскивая подходящий саундтрек.  
Хочу, чтобы Йонду трахнул и меня, отчетливо понял Питер. Благодаря возбуждению у него даже не получилось ужаснуться этой мысли. Сомнительное, с точки зрения морали, желание, конечно. Санте его не загадаешь. Но он был все равно очень плохим мальчиком в этом году, и кому-то нужно что-то с этим сделать. Может быть, исполняющему обязанности папочки?

На самом деле, Йонду для него с самого начала их знакомства был скорее наставником, чем отцом. Питер боялся его и восхищался им же, не представляя, с кого еще может брать пример, оказавшись в новом межзвездном мире. Йонду был сильным, отважным, суровым. Хоть и частенько грозился сожрать, но защищал от нападок остальных Опустошителей, перемешивая жестокость со странной заботливостью.  
В какой-то момент Питер-подросток начал путать: хочет ли он походить на Йонду или хочет его самого, такого сильного, большого, пахнущего адреналином…  
Сейчас их запахи наконец смешаются. Не было бы тут девушки…  
Он все-таки не удержался от протяжного стона и застонал снова, еще громче, когда заметил, что Йонду поднял голову и тоже наблюдает за ним. Смотрел он пристально, изучающе, без капли стеснения. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он облизал указательный палец и провел им между ягодиц девушки, слегка надавив на сфинктер. Девушка протестующе замычала, вероятно, желая сказать, что за анальный секс им придется доплатить отдельно, но Питер не обратил на это внимание. Не смог. Возбуждение достигло предела, и, ухватив девушку за волосы, он бурно кончил ей в рот, успев напоследок поймать расфокусированным взглядом самодовольную кривую усмешку Йонду.  
 _Он тоже, тоже хочет меня трахнуть,_ — с удивлением и триумфом подумал Питер.  
Сам Йонду продержался всего на пару секунд дольше него. Вытащив член, он хрипло застонал и кончил девушке на задницу. Сперма у него, как оказалось, тоже была не синяя, а белесая, очень похожая на человеческую.

Пережив несколько мгновений чистой эйфории, Питер утер пот со лба и отступил назад, наконец дав девушке возможность отдышаться. В голове у него было гулко и пусто, как всегда после оргазма.

— Одевайся, чего застыл. — спокойно сказал ему Йонду. Как будто и не случилось ничего, и не он только что бесстыдно намекал Питеру на анальный секс.  
Точно.  
Вот он, самый простой выход: забить. Отнестись к произошедшему как к очередной ебанутой выходке папочки-бандита и не искать никаких других смыслов. Но Питер сомневался, что у него получится. Очень уж яркие ощущения ему подарил сегодняшний вечер, и, кроме того, он узнал о себе много нового…

Йонду без понуканий со стороны Питера оставил обслужившей их девушке щедрые чаевые, получив в ответ мимолетную дежурную улыбку и предложение заходить еще. Нет уж, блять, никаких повторений!  
*  
Они возвращались на корабль в молчании, плечом к плечу. От Йонду ощутимо пахло сексом, из-за чего Питеру нестерпимо хотелось наклониться к его шее и сделать глубокий вдох. Теперь ему трудно уже было вспомнить время, когда он смотрел на Йонду снизу вверх и думал, что этот _инопланетянин_ , черт побери, такой огромный!  
Маленький Питер исчез и ничем не мог помочь взрослому с его новыми дурацкими проблемами.

Когда до посадочного трапа оставалось буквально несколько метров, Йонду резко остановился и потянул его за рукав, вынуждая наклониться. Не капитанское это дело, вставать на цыпочки.  
— Выжди немного и приходи в мою каюту, — тихо сказал он на ухо Питеру. Прозвучали эти слова, как нечто среднее между приказом и приглашением. По спине Питера снова забегали мурашки.  
— А ты сможешь два раза за вечер? — захотелось глупо пошутить ему, но чувство самосохранения вовремя отвергло эту реплику. Сказать что-то внятное в принципе не получилось, поэтому он просто кивнул и посмотрел Йонду в глаза. Не шутит ли, не издевается?  
Нет.  
У Йонду был голодный (на сей раз в приятном смысле этого слова) взгляд, и, чтобы доказать Питеру серьезность своих намерений, он укусил его за ухо, глубоко впившись острыми зубами в мочку.  
Не то, чтобы Питер имел что-то против.  
Ночь обещала быть долгой.


End file.
